The invention relates to a track guiding device for a track guided vehicle comprising at least one follower roller associated with one side of the vehicle and adapted to cooperate with a tracking lane wall then the vehicle is being guided by the device, said roller being arranged on a roller holder which is attached to a follower arm and has a bilateral preferential point of weakness therein and a safety strap secured to said holder at points before and beyond said point of weakness so that if the holder breaks its part which breaks off and the roller attached thereto will be held captive.
Such a track guiding device has been described in the German Pat. No. 3,103,488 whose roller holder is made up of a number of parts that are welded together as an integral structure. The result of this is that in the event of breakage the complete holder has to be replaced. Furthermore, this known holder has a preferential point of weakness produced by peripheral cuts as transverse slots. The result of this is an uneven distribution of forces in the roller holder and this leads to substantial bending if the holder is subjected to heavy follower roller forces which are however not sufficient to cause fracture. Lastly this known roller holder is a stationarily arranged component with the result that for adjustment in height and adjustment to suit the width for track different and generally very elaborate adjustment means have to be provided.